Apparatuses and methods consistent with example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, and in particular, to a semiconductor device including a field effect transistor and a method of fabricating the same.
Due to their small-sized, multifunctional, and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are esteemed as important elements in the electronic industry. Semiconductor devices may include a memory device for storing data, a logic device for processing data, and a hybrid device including a memory and logic elements. To meet the increased demand for electronic devices with fast speed and/or low power consumption, it is needed to provide semiconductor devices with high reliability, high performance, and/or multiple functions. To satisfy these technical requirements, complexity and/or integration density of semiconductor devices are increased.